


Our House

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Biracial Lance (Voltron), F/M, Family Feels, Foster Care, foster to adopt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takashi Shirogane and his wife Allura decide to start their family with a group of foster children in need of a family.





	Our House

Shallura Family AU

 

 

 

Takashi Shirogane and his wife,Allura had been married for five years when decided to adopt. They had been trying since the second year of their marriage to get pregnant to no success. Friends of Allura’s offered to act as surrogates, but Allura and Shiro decided that there were children in need of good homes. Foster-to-adopt seemed like a good fit for them and they decided to become foster parents. Especially to older children in need of a permanent home.

 

They went through a home study to access their suitability to be foster parents Their first placement was three year old Keith. They had informed that the boy had attachment issues. The case worker told them it would take a lot of patience on their part to get the boy to bond with them. Keith was a shy kid who’s social skills need some work. As soon as Keith arrived at Shiro and Allura’s home, Keith had immediately become attached to Shiro. It took a while for Keith to warm up to Allura, who was an elementary school teacher. Allura was used to dealing with children older than Keith and she got advice from a friend who was a child psychiatrist on how to deal with Keith’s issues. With a lot of patience on Allura’s part, Keith warmed up to her because she began to start teaching him at home how to write, his ABCs and taking him to a local play group to get him better socialized.  After a year, the couple decided that they want to foster to adopt another child and they didn’t have to wait for very long for another placement.

 

 

The next foster placement was a biracial Hispanic boy named Lance. The boy came from a large family that just couldn’t afford to keep him. Lance had been placed in foster care with the hope that someone would make him a part of their family. He was two and a half and quite the social butterfly. Shiro and Allura weren’t entirely sure how Keith was going to react to the new addition to their home. The couple was hoping the boys would get along even though there was a two year age difference. Keith was very curious about the little dark skinned boy clinging to the caseworker. Lance upon seeing Allura promptly threw himself at her, hanging on like his life depended on it. Keith tried to reach out to the younger boy and immediately got hit on the hand and a high pitched “NO”. Shiro and Allura would hope that this would pass, that Keith and Lance would become the brothers that they hoped they would be. However, it was going to be a while before they started getting along.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the introductory chapter is so short. I had a limited time to write this because the University library closes at five on Fridays in the summer. I will try and update this weekend or some day next week.


End file.
